Naruto Fanon Story: Even Ninja Need a vacation
Naruto Fanon Story: Even Ninja Need a Vacation Night. The one word says it all. Night is the time for sneaking. Night is the time for watching a fort silently. These are its advantages, for a shinobi, or a ninja. There were three on this night, rustling through the bushes, watching from afar. The moonlight reflected off their headbands in a silvery aura, or glow. Their headbands had a strange mark on them. It was in the shape of a leaf with a swirl between the stem pointing northeast, and the edge of the leaf, pointing southwest. Soon one of them spoke up. “Sensei, how long do we have to wait?” asked a moderate sized blonde haired boy. He was wearing an orange jacket with a red swirl on the upper left corner of the jacket. His pants were also orange, and they went down to the top of his feet. “Be patient. We will soon strike when I say so,” replied a silver haired man. He was tall for his age, and he wore black pants with a gray shirt and an olive colored vest. His one eye was a silvery blue, while the other was a silvery red. He wasn’t blind, but he was born with the eyes of a blind person. His spiky silver hair wasn’t reflecting the pure white moonbeams. “Sensei,” a girl about 12 spoke through the mike she had to her sensei. “I have a visual on the base.” She was very beautiful and had long black hair with long pink strands of hair on the back. Her dark red jacket helped her blend in with the plum tree she was hiding in. Her eyes were deep pools of blue seas. “Sensei, how long do we have to wait? This stakeout is becoming a drag,” moaned the teen boy. “Shh!” snapped the girl, “we have to be secretive you idiot!” “Hey,” called their sensei, “their security is gone. Let’s get the document they stole, and leave.” “Right!” his students replied. They all were hidden at different points that surrounded the back door of the fort they were targeting. These three were on a mission to retrieve an important document that was stolen. It was actually a list of all the ninja in the Village Hidden in the Shadows, and, the real treasure, all their weaknesses. This was the perfect item for the thieves in the fort. They were a group of rogue ninja, or criminals, who originated from the Village Hidden in Time. They were determined to kill all of the Shadow ninja, so that’s why these three shinobi wanted to stop them. When they neared the base, they noticed a guard who woke up with a jolt. He didn’t expect anyone else to be here. “What the?! Who the heck are you?” he exclaimed. The sensei looked puzzled, “Are you sure you want to know?” Then the man was taken aback. “You…you’re T-” He was knocked down before he could finish. “Yes, that’s right,” he stepped forward. “I am Toshiro Hatake.” He pointed to the boy. “This is Sora Uzumaki,” he then pointed toward the girl, “and this is Rangiku Uchiha. They’re my students.” The next day, Sora looked as if he had survived a fatal wound from a car accident, and Rangiku was as tired as heck. Yet their sensei, Toshiro was as happy as ever. He cheerfully exclaimed, “Well done on the mission yesterday!” “What the freaking’ heck do you mean ‘well done’?!” shouted the injured Sora. He loved to go on missions all the time, but he was extremely fatigued from the numerous amounts they’ve been assigned. “Stop yelling! You’re attracting unneeded attention!” snapped Rangiku. “You know what your problem is Sora?” Sora’s face went pale. Rangiku finished, “You are so annoying!” At that moment, Sora got up and began to run for his life. He knew that Rangiku thought he was immature because she liked another person. Sora tried to get Rangiku to not like the boy almost all the time. Sora took a wrong turn and tripped on some rocks. Just as he saw Rangiku getting closer, he scrambled to his feet, but she tackled him to the ground. He waited expecting a barrage of surprisingly strong punches, but none came. When he looked up, he saw his other teammate, Akira Kaname. He was stunned to see that Akira was in the same town as he was. A few days earlier, Akira told Toshiro that he would be going on a personal journey, and wouldn’t be back for a while. He didn’t know that Akira had come back so soon. Minato noticed something different about Akira. First, his deep black eyes had been tinted hazel. Second, his facial features made him look like he was 16 years old rather than 13. Third, he saw that his light gray jacket had the sleeves cut halfway, and his usual black pants were replaced with brick colored shorts. He hardly even recognized his teammate after what he had seen. Rangiku was equally amazed. “Akira!” she called to him. Immediately she forgot about her attack on Sora and smiled to Akira. “Why are you beating up Sora?” he asked. “Certainly you have an explanation for your behavior.” Rangiku and Sora stared at him for a long time. He never stood up for Sora in minor arguments like the one just happening. Rangiku answered uneasily, “Well he was complaining about the last mission and it was in front of a large group of bystanders and- “And what?” he demanded, “Look at him! His body is covered in bruises and wounds. He obviously worked harder than you did. He put a lot of determination into trying to defeat those rogue Time ninja. And all you care about is your social status and reputation in this town?” Rangiku was blown away. She had never seen Akira defend Minato before. She always thought that Akira was the calm and cool type. She had never thought he would snap like this. But she was aware that Akira hated physical disagreement in the group. Sora stood up in front of Akira. He said silently, “Akira, thanks for defending me, but you didn’t have to be so mean to Rangiku.” Rangiku stared at Sora. She understood that Sora was a sensitive type of person. He had a strong sense of justice and didn’t like to see his allies being talked down. She silently thanked Sora for forgiving her of attacking him. Akira smirked, “Alright, I’ll back off.” Afterward, the three ninja headed back to the hotel they were staying at in the town. They found that Toshiro was already back in the room reading some books. They all sat down on their beds in the room. Rangiku had a separate room from the three boys and was taking a long needed rest. “Well, it seems that everyone has gotten over the little commotion that occurred,” he said. “So, I’ll tell you about what we’re doing tomorrow.” “Please let it not be another mission sensei,” pleaded Sora. “I can’t take any more of them. All I want to do in the next week is relax in the sun, sleep, and do anything else under the category of relaxation.” Akira agreed. Even though he hadn’t been around for some of the missions, he also was fatigued from some of the tasks he did on his personal journey. Toshiro laughed at Sora’s response. “No, it isn’t another mission. Actually, what you were describing as a vacation is exactly what we’re doing for the next week.” Sora and Akira stared at Toshiro as if he had just turned lead into gold. “A trip to the beach?” they both exclaimed. “Are you serious?” Toshiro nodded, “I am serious. We’ve been given a 7-day reprieve from missions because of our hard work.” Sora exclaimed, “This is awesome!” Akira concurred, “With all these missions, it sure is nice to have a week off from our work.” Toshiro nodded, “Alright, tomorrow we head to the beach.” The next day, the group set out for the city, Dengai Port. It was a magnificent city that was the main trade area for all of the shipments in the Land of Shadows. It was a prosperous and welcoming city with beautiful architecture and a wondrous blue sea. The sand was so white and soft, it felt like pillows beneath your feet. The salty air was crisp and fresh near the shoreline. Sora and Akira had changed into their swimming trunks before they got to the beach. Toshiro had a white tank top on, and khaki shorts. “Hey Akira, race you to the shoreline!” he called when he ran off. Akira smirked, “You’re on!” he said racing off. He caught up with Sora, and was kicking up sand as he went. Rangiku let out a heavy sigh, “I’ll go get my swimsuit on.” “Okay,” said Toshiro. “See you when you get back.” And with that, he raced off toward Akira and Minato. Rangiku turned around and headed for the women’s changing room. She happily walked along, thinking of what to do on the vacation. She was thinking of all the souvenir shops in the city. She noticed one was selling pearl jewelry and assorted shells. She also noticed a ramen stand. She thought to herself, Sora would flip if he saw this. I don’t know anyone else who eats more ramen than he does. She then saw a small fruit stand selling some fruits she hadn’t even seen before. One looked like an overripe banana, but actually was a special type of apple called a long-seed apple. Then another was a pineapple-like fruit that had different flavors each time you ate a piece of it. It was called a multi-fruit. Rangiku turned a corner and was knocked down by a strange force. “What the…” she said before passing out. Akira was sleeping under the beach umbrella Toshiro set up, while Sora used a Shadow Clone jutsu to make clones out of him. He made 7 clones, and divided them into 2 teams, with 4 on each side. Then he played a couple games of volleyball. Akira woke up a little later asking, “Have either of you seen Rangiku?” “No,” replied Toshiro, “I haven’t seen her since she left a while ago.” “That’s weird,” said the original Sora. He took a break from his volleyball game. “Rangiku should have come back by now.” Akira stood up, “I’ll go look for her.” “Wait for me,” called Sora. They got on their sandals and shirts and headed off. Toshiro let out a sigh. Why does something always occur when we’re trying to relax? He wondered. He then decided to take a nap in the shade. In the dark, dank warehouse, Rangiku was unaware of exactly what her surroundings were. Then she heard someone walking toward her. The concrete floor amplified the tap of shoes on the floor. “Who’s there?” she asked frantically. She could vaguely make out two dark figures looming over her. “So, this is the daughter of Lord Uchiha,” said the first. “She certainly is the perfect blackmail piece,” snorted the second. “Who…Who are you?” Rangiku asked weakly. “What do you want from me?” “It isn’t what we want,” cackled the first, “it’s what the master wants.” Master? Rangiku was confused. Then she noticed the headbands on her kidnappers. They were headbands that had a mark on them that looked like rain. “You guys are Rain ninja!” she exclaimed. Rain ninja were enemies of the ninja in the Land of Shadows. “That’s right,” said the first. “I am Kenan Dosrain.” “And I am Kanen Dosrain,” beamed the second. “Kenan and Kanen Dosrain?” gulped Rangiku. “You guys are wanted for attempted assassination of my father!” “That’s right!” said Kanen. “Now we can trade you for him and kill him!” “You unholy pieces of…” started Rangiku, but a loud boom erupted from the ceiling. “Hey Rangiku!” yelled Minato, “where the heck have you been?” “Tied up in a dark warehouse used by two goons from the Rain village. Where else?” answered a sarcastic Rangiku. “Right,” said Akira. The Dosrain Brothers quickly drew 4 kunai and threw them at Sora. Akira headed toward Rangiku and untied her. The Dosrain Brothers were a little afraid, but they loosed a Water Dragon Jutsu at the Genin. Minato dodged and began to form a Rasengan. Akira began to form a Chidori, and Rangiku tried to form one as well. They charged at the Dosrain Brothers, but they missed. "Dang it!" yelled Sora. He then noticed that Toshiro came behind the Rain Ninja and K.O.'ed them. Sora shrugged, "What, that's it?" Toshiro was puzzled, “Why would these two Rain ninja try to assassinate Lord Uchiha anyway?” Oh well. We’ll just leave them to the authorities. “Good idea,” said Sora. “Agreed,” confirmed Akira. Sora turned to face his teammates. “Well, we still have a lot of vacation time left, so let’s make the most of it, after we get these goons to the police. Everyone smiled at his comment. Then Rangiku said, “Sora, there’s something I want to give you.” He turned around and Rangiku kissed him. He couldn’t believe what had happened. When she pulled away, he grinned to her, thanking her for the kiss.